


Last Day Alive

by EternalAgape



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Olympics, PyeongChang 2018 Winter Olympics, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalAgape/pseuds/EternalAgape
Summary: Yuuri never thought he would reach the Olympics.  A look into his thoughts in the final moments before he takes the ice.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Inspired by Music





	Last Day Alive

Yuuri never thought he would be here.

He’d hoped, of course; he’d prayed and dreamt of setting foot on an Olympic ice rink, basking in the bright lights of the Olympic stage for four perfect minutes of skating. He’d thought about how he would bow to the arena, maybe even needing to do so twice as they continued to cheer for him; he’d wondered what it would feel like to place his feet firmly on the highest step of that podium.

He’d run every scenario through his mind, allowing himself to compete in those pretend Olympics dozens of times, but never did he think he’d actually reach PyeongChang with Viktor Nikiforov as his coach and fiercest competitor.

Just like so many years before, Yuuri had his back pressed to the boards, Viktor’s arms wrapped around his shoulders to hold him close. Yuuri could do nothing but stare out at the open ice in front of him, the tossed gifts from the previous skater long-since cleaned up and the scores having just been announced.

“It’s now or never, Yuuri. You’ve done this a thousand times,” Viktor murmured in his ear. “You can do this. Show them all what I see.”

For a brief moment, Yuuri felt like he was frozen in time. Viktor was right; he _had_ done this before, over and over at their rink, at other international rinks, and on this very rink in his mind every night for the last year.

And every night, _every night_ , he saw himself performing a flawless routine – not for the audience, not for a million people watching from their television sets for the one day a quadrennium that they actually gave a damn about figure skating. He didn’t care what any of them saw. He only cared about one person; he would only ever skate for one person: Viktor.

“Make them fall in love with you all over again,” Viktor said.

Yuuri turned in his arms, facing Viktor and pressing their foreheads together. He grabbed Viktor’s hands tightly, pressing his lips to Viktor’s golden ring. “I don’t need them to. I already have you.”

He pushed away from the boards, gliding to the center of the ice and looking back at Viktor one more time.

_I don’t need anyone else to love me. I already have you, and I’ll make you fall in love over and over and over again until my blades leave the ice for the last time._

_It won’t be today, but at my age, this will probably be my only chance to skate for Olympic glory. My body can’t stay at this level for another cycle. So if it were my last time, if this were my last day on the ice…_

_It’s now or never, Viktor. Don’t you dare take your eyes off me._

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely inspired by the song "Last Day Alive" by the Chainsmokers. Thank you for reading!


End file.
